1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchange units for use in an air conditioning system. Particularly, this invention relates to a grille and wire guide assembly for use with the outdoor heat exchange unit of a heat pump or a condenser unit of the cooling system wherein the fan motor is suspended from the center of the grille.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems for conditioning residences and other interior spaces frequently utilize a combination of components such that the condensing unit of an air conditioning system is located outside of the residence and the evaporator unit of the system is located in communication with the interior space to be cooled. In a heat pump application the system might have an outdoor heat exchange unit located without the enclosure and an interior heat exchange unit in communication with the interior space to be conditioned. The systems further utilize a compressor and appropriate expansion valves and piping such that heat energy may be transferred either to the region to be heated or from the region to be cooled. Each outdoor unit has an electric motor and fan associated therewith such that outdoor air may be drawn through the heat exchanger of the unit. This air typically flows through a grille either upon entering the unit or being discharged from the unit.
The proper mounting and operation of the unit is very important because the operation of the air conditioning system depends upon the capability of the heat exchanger located in the outdoor unit to transfer heat to or from the air. Furthermore, the outdoor location of the fan and motor renders it susceptible to various sorts of damage. For example, the operation of the fan motor can be seriously impaired if moisture or dirt enter the motor bearings. The likelihood of such damage is greater in those units wherein the fan shaft extends vertically upwardly since water can run down the shaft and through the bearings. This type of problem may be avoided by suspending the fan motor from a grille such that the solid center portion of the grille covers the fan motor and prevents moisture from entering same. By suspending the fan motor from the middle of a grille it is apparent that air is being discharged completely around that portion where the motor is mounted and it is necessary to find some means to secure an electrical conductor between the fan motor and the remainder of the unit.
The present invention relates to a heat exchange unit having a grille with a solid center portion wherein the fan motor is suspended and radially extending louver segments between the solid center portion and the edge thereof. One of these radially extending segments has a flat top surface and two inclined segments such that a generally U-shaped channel is formed extending from the center portion to the edge thereof. A wire guide extending from the edge of the grille to the center portion covers the opening created at the bottom of the louver segment and has wire guide lips extending from the edges thereof to secure the wire guide to the louver segment. Once secured, a wire carrying cavity for securing the wire extending from the fan motor to the exterior edge of the grille and/or through the fan orifice is provided.